The Shield
The Shield est un trio de catcheur de la Wrestling League Organization, originellement formé à la WWE. Il se compose de Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins et Roman Reigns et est souvent considéré comme légendaire. Signature et négociation avec la WWE (2018-2019) Alors que Jon Ambrose est présent depuis 2015 à la Wrestling League Organization, la compagnie parvient à faire signer en novembre 2018 Seth Rollins et Roman Reigns, alors en fin de contrat avec la WWE et qui souhaitaient rejoindre leur ancien partenaire dans la nouvelle fédération numéro un. Il s'agit alors d'un coup très dur pour la WWE qui est en train de perdre les nouvelles Monday Night Wars avec la WLO. En difficulté financière suite à l'échec du WWE Network qui vient d'être fermé, la WWE accepte de négocier avec Mark Burnett, le principal actionnaire de la WLO. De longues discussions ont lieu, et la fédération de Vince McMahon accepte de céder à la Wrestling League Organization tous les droits concernant le Shield, à savoir les noms des trois lutteurs, le nom du clan, de leurs prises de finition, leur thème musical, et l'ensemble de leurs archives vidéos. Cet achat aurait coûté plusieurs millions de dollar à la WLO. Débuts et rivalité avec The Arsenal (2019-...) Le Trio fait finalement ses débuts surprises à Guerreros Invencibles 2019. Ambrose a reprit son nom de l'époque, soit Dean Ambrose (il était d'ailleurs absent depuis SuperLucha IV & V), tandis que Rollins et Reigns font leurs débuts avec leurs noms de la WWE, grâce à l'accord avec cette dernière. La musique est identique, les tenues également, et l'entrée se fait comme d'habitude par les gradins. Ainsi, le Shield viens s'opposer à The Arsenal qui étaient en train de procéder à un Beatdown sur The Kings of Wrestling. Le groupe fait donc ses débuts en tant que face. Ils font fuir les Kings of Wrestling, et rentrent en rivalité contre eux. A Rage in the Ring 2019, ils battent The Arsenal et remportent le WLO Trios Championship pour la première fois. Ils participent ensuite au Trios Tournament 2019 qu'ils remportent en battant The Arsenal en finale. Ils parviennent ensuite à convaincre Dario Cueto de les faire tous les 3 participer au match pour le WLO World Heavyweight Championship à Honor on the Line V. Cependant à Honor on the Line V, aucun d'entre eux ne parvient à battre Shinsuke Nakamura après l'intervention de The Arsenal qui les attaque. A Imperial Sacrifice 2019, ils perdent dans un Imperial Sacrifice match contre The Arsenal et perdent donc leur titre. Ils le regagnent cependant à Rage and Glory 2019. Le lendemain ils battent à nouveau The Arsenal dans le rematch de ce dernier à League of Glory. Cela permet de mettre fin à leur longue rivalité. Ils s'opposent ensuite à The Brotherhood. Ils les battent pour conserver leur titre à Next Elite Tournament 2019 mais perdent cependant à Path to Glory V, suite à l'intervention d'Adam White en faveur de The Brotherhood. Championnats et accomplissements 3 fois WLO Trios Champions (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins et Roman Reigns) Vainqueurs du Trios Tournament 2019 (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins et Roman Reigns)